My Lucky Day
by Kessafan
Summary: Dimitri's day just got a whole lot better...  A little fluffy one shot... that's turned into two!
1. Ch 1 Coffee shop

**Hi Everyone, well, as a little thank you for waiting patiently for the next FB chapter, I thought I'd post this little one shot that popped into my head... I hope you like it... Review and let me know...**

**Sandy**

* * *

><p><strong>My Lucky Day...<strong>

"... I can't help it if I'm better than her," Stan droned on and on from the other side of the table. "She needs to get over herself before she finds herself in the unemployment line." Stan was my second in charge and the biggest pain in my ass I'd ever experienced. He was the big boss' nephew and someone I was saddled with. I was just waiting for the day when he'd stuff up and I could use it as a reason to transfer him.

I nodded my head absentmindedly without looking up from my nearly finished lunch as he continued his monotonous whining over the feud between him and a woman that worked in accounts. I'd tried to slip out for a quiet lunch but before the doors to the lift could close, Stan slipped inside and invited himself to join me.

"If she thinks that she can just..."

His voice trailed off into background noise as I looked around the room hoping for something a little more interesting than lettuce to help drown out his ramblings. Seriously, if he didn't shut up soon, I may find other uses for the butter knife currently sitting beside my right hand...

My eyes went to the restaurants front window and immediately landed on the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen.

Hair so dark drown it was almost black, but in the sunlight I could see strands glinting a deep shade of red. It hung in soft waves unencumbered down her back, coming to an end just above her waist; I could almost feel the silky strands running through my fingers. Unconsciously, my tongue came out to wet my suddenly dry lips as my eyes took in the rest of her body.

Sleek, muscular and deadly sexy. I knew from personal experience that a body like that didn't come without work. My mind was instantly bombarded with images of my hands rubbing and massaging her hot, sweaty skin after I'd put her through one hell of a workout. The bare skin of her waist that showed in between the top of her skin tight jeans and the tight black shirt was all it took for my mind to wander; leaving me to imagine all the other skin I _couldn't _see.

"Hey dude... you listening' to me?"

"Yeah..." I said, my eyes not leaving the vision that stopped at the florist shop across the street.

"Well, what do you think?" Stan asked me.

"I think you should go with your gut." I had no idea what he wanted my opinion on, but this answer seemed as good as any... It seemed to make him happy, he just kept talking.

I had to swallow the pool of saliva that had suddenly flooded my mouth as I watched her bend over to smell the flowers that where sitting in the buckets at street level. I could easily picture my hands firmly in place on either side of her shapely hips as I pulled her naked body back into mine.

My daydreaming was unceremoniously interrupted by a low whistle. I finally tore my eyes away from the exotic beauty outside to the annoying leach in front of me to see that he'd finally found what had taken my attention away from him.

"Wow... That's one fine ass, I could totally tap that." I couldn't help but scoff and shake my head before looking back out the window. "She's smoking hot."

_She most certainly is... _I thought to myself. I lifted my glass of wine up from the table and let the sweet aroma fill my senses.

"What about Meredith, aren't you supposed to be getting married in a couple of months?"

"Yeah, I may be getting married my man, but I'm not dead..."

"I'm not your man, dickwad." I mumbled under my breath before taking a calming sip of wine.

The brunette beauty started picking out flowers of all different colors and obviously satisfied with her choice, she went inside to pay for them.

"I wonder how hard it would be to have a woman like that." Stan said. In his case, I would expect it to be impossible. "I mean, it's not like I haven't had my fair share of beauties in the past, but I couldn't imagine living day in and day out with other guys drooling over my girl all the time and someone like her would be hit on by every male that passed her by."

_True... _I thought as I watched her walk out of the florist, her face buried in the now wrapped up bouquet. She walked back to the buckets of flowers, turning her back to us once again and before either one of us could say anything else, the exotic beauty looked up from where she stood and turned, giving me a glimpse of her profile... _Stunning... _

I couldn't help it; I was suddenly getting a little uncomfortable in the confines of my suit pants. A tall blonde girl walked up to her smiling and they greeted each other with a kiss before wrapping their arms around each other's bodies. I watched as their hands rubbed up and down each other's backs...

"That'd be right..." Stan huffed. "Pillow munchers..." I turned back to the loser opposite me, my anger spiking... I knew he was a douche but seriously...? It took all of my self control not to punch him into next week! "Hey, looks like they're coming over here."

I turned away from him, barely keeping myself in my chair and sure enough, the two beauties where standing on their side of the road waiting for a break in traffic so that they could cross over. The closer they got, the harder my heart beat. The brunette beauty was absolutely breathtaking. I could see her deep brown eyes glistening in the sunlight as she tilted her head upwards as she laughed at something her friend had said. Her smile infectious, making my own pull at the corner of my mouth.

"Why does it seem like it's the 'new thing' for hot chicks to be into other chicks? It never used to be like that..."

I ignored his stupid ramblings and kept my eyes on the woman who had taken my breath away. I could see in my mind's eye, pulling up to the garage at the side of my house, turning it off and getting out, walking inside the house... "Honey, I'm home..." The exotic, brunette beauty walking through kitchen doorway with a smile on her face... Then I'd take her into my arms and kiss her plump, deep red lips until we were both breathless.

"Get your mind out of the gutter man." Douche bag extraordinaire said, bringing me out of my fantasies. ""You pull me up for looking... You're the bloody married man here and you look like you're about to run out there and eat her for lunch; right there on the sidewalk."

_Yeah, that'd work... _I only barely kept the smile from my face as I watched him stand up from the table.

"This one sided conversation has been fun and all, but I can see your mind is elsewhere." Just then he looked up behind me and by the look on his face, I knew that the two girls must be walking towards us. "Oh God... she's even better up close." He said quietly.

I turned slightly to look over my shoulders and sure enough, they were headed our way.

"Hello ladies." Mr Douche said grinning.

"Hello." I heard just behind me. I looked up to see the two stunning women come to a halt beside our table. The brunette turned her attention from Stan to me as her friend smiled and shook hands with my uninvited lunch guest. It may have been my dirty mind but the smile she gave me screamed '_I'm up to no good and you're about to find out what I can do'_...

"Hello there." She said to me in a rather breathless voice.

"Hello." I said smirking.

"It's a shame you're nearly finished, we could have joined you two gentlemen for lunch."

"Oh, that's fine," Stan said quickly. "...you two lovely ladies can still join us, can't they Dimitri? We've still got plenty of time before we need to head back."

"Oh, we couldn't possibly interrupt." The brunette said.

"Nonsense, it's no interruption at all. Let me just move this..." He smiled. I sat in shock as he quickly moved his plate over to the empty place setting beside me. He then pulled out the chair he'd previously been sitting in, in invitation; obviously he didn't want her sitting next to me. She didn't move straight away though, instead she glanced to me and her smirk became more devious.

"What do you say Liss?" She asked her friend.

"Sure, I don't see why not..." The blonde said with a small shrug.

"My name's Rose." _Rose... _I felt my brow lift as I watched her walk around Stan to sit in the chair that was opposite me.

"My name's Stan, nice to meet you Rose." Douche said as he pushed her closer to the table. He quickly ran around to the empty chair beside me and held it out for the blonde friend. "Please, excuse my friend, his mind has been elsewhere lately."

"Really?" Rose asked as Stan called over a waiter. "Anything important?"

"Extremely..." I said seriously as I locked eyes with her.

"Can we get two more place setting here please?" He asked the waiter.

"Certainly Sir."

Stan came back to the seat beside me and immediately turned on his version of charm. Leaning forward over the table, his eyes going backwards and forwards between the two girls as he went on and on about the injustices of office politics and how his position was so '_vital´ _to the company. I could see them feigning interest but as my eyes had not left Rose's since she'd sat down, I knew she'd looked at me every ten seconds or so.

I couldn't help but smirk at her rising irritation in Stan's incessant babbling but when she pulled her bottom lip in-between her teeth and smirked back at me, I knew she was definitely trouble. _What are you up to? _I thought to myself...

As she nodded, 'ah-ha'd' and 'Oh Dear'd' in all the right places, I saw her slowly slide down in her chair an inch or two. If I hadn't been looking so closely, I probably would have missed it. I couldn't help the small gasp that escaped me as I felt something at my crotch. I quickly looked down and sure enough, bright red painted toe nails looked back at me. I looked back up at her with wide eyes and wondered how in the hell her legs were reaching over to me.

"You alright man?" Stan asked me. I dropped my hand away from the stem of my wine glass and grabbed a hold of the foot belonging to the vixen in front of me.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just bit my tongue." I looked back to the smiling face of Rose just as the tip of her tongue ducked out and licked her top lip. _Oh crap... _

I shifted back slightly in my chair, hoping to make a little space between my now complete erection and her wriggling, probing toes but it didn't seem to make any difference. Just then, the waiter came over with a trolley and proceeded to place knives, forks, plates and wine glasses in front of the girls...

"So, I'm gathering you two work together?" The blonde asked me.

"Yes." I said a little too quickly.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look a little flushed." Rose said smiling.

_Flushed? Okay... two can play at that game. _I thought. I smiled back to her and shifted once more; opening my legs a little more and let her foot go. If she wanted to be naughty in a restaurant full of people, who was I to stop her.

"I'm just peachy; it's just been a '_hard'_ morning so far today, that's all."

"So I see." I clenched my jaw as she pushed her foot hard against me, barely keeping my enjoyment of what she was doing to me, to myself.

"Yeah, Dimitri's actually my boss. I don't know how he does it really. His ability to keep his cool under pressure is almost super human at times." Stan said.

"Oh really, that's good to know." Rose said as she kept up her teasing. "I've often wondered just how much '_pressure' _a person in your position could actually take before they couldn't take anymore and would finally blow their load."

_Oh, she didn't... _

I looked down and faked a coughing fit as her toes suddenly gripped me... I didn't know how much more of this I could take...

"Oh, he can take heaps..." Stan said before I could open my mouth. I turned and glared at him, willing him to shut his mouth. "Well you can... You deal with crappy clients that have nothing better to do than make our lives harder and then you have to deal with Celeste and all of her sexual..."

Suddenly, a loud thump was heard and the tableware shook as Rose's foot pulled away from my crutch. Obviously her knee had just whacked the underside of the table. "Sorry, just lifted my leg a little too high." She said. The smirk was now gone, as was her foot...

_Bloody hell... Stan and his big friggin' mouth... _

"Yes well, if you stopped flirting with her Stan, she'd probably leave you alone." I looked back to the woman opposite me and was pleased to see the smile returning to her beautiful face. "I hope you didn't hurt yourself, but we really need to be getting back to the office. Please, stay and enjoy your lunch ladies, it's on me."

"Well, thank you Dimitri." Liss said as I stood up, adjusting myself as covertly as possible as I did so.

"You're welcome."

I placed my napkin onto the table and then pushed my chair in before walking around to where the dark vixen sat smiling. Bending down so that my mouth was inches away from the side of her face, I spoke while looking up at Stan.

"You'll pay for that tonight my love... now, behave and enjoy your lunch."

I smiled wide at Stan's confused face as the two girls laughed. Rose turned in her chair and placed her hands either side of my face and turned me to her.

"Promises, promises husband of mine..." she said a second before crashing her lips against mine. I kissed her back, pushing my tongue into her hot mouth. I would carry her taste with me back to the office; hopefully it would sustain me until I could get home later tonight and taste more of her.

"Vixen..." I growled against her lips before pulling away and standing up. Stan's eyes darted between Lissa, Rose and me wildly before he realised he just been played...

"Husband... Rose is your wife..." Stan said rolling his eyes. I gave her one last peck on the lips before I walked back to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah..." I said quietly, "That smokin' hot, pillow muncher is my wife."

Stan's face immediately drained of all color as I walked away smirking. I think he just pissed his pants...

"Who's a pillow muncher?" I heard Lissa say behind me.


	2. Ch 2  How it happened

**PLEASE READ... A/N:** Hi everyone, Well, I got a huge response to the first chapter of this story, many of you wanting more... So while this won't be a 'story' in the true sense of the word... what I will do is post chapters at different times in these characters lives whenever the mood hits me, so there won't be an updating schedule... Put this story on alert and you'll get the new chapters as I do them. They won't go in any order, as in Ch 3 could be in 10 yrs time and Ch 4 could be in 5 yrs time. Also, sorry for the length of this, I tried to make it shorter... but you know me...

So, with that said... I hope you all like this... Remember to come chat with me on Facebook!  
>See ya soon... Sandy!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 How it Happened.<strong>

"Pleeeeease..."

How on earth can any man say no to that pouty, sad, puppy dog look that seems to be an innate ability to all females, is just beyond me. I suppose when God made women, He knew that they were going to need something that they could wield against the physically superior males of the species. We have the strength but females definitely have the brains!

"We did this last weekend; do we have to do it again?" I asked.

"Yes! Pleeeease."

_Ungh! I know that eventually I'll cave, I don't know why I'm delaying the inevitable... ah screw it, why wait... _"Fine..."

"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you..." she said bouncing up and down. "We're going to have so much fun!"

"I doubt that."

"Oh, don't start with all your rot before we even leave the house. Smile... you're face is much prettier when people can see your teeth Dimitri."

I quickly bared my teeth and snapped them together a few times with a growl... "My face is always pretty Tasha, or so you keep telling me."

"Hmm... Just hurry up and get into your shower, you're taking me out to dinner first."

"Oh I am, am I? That's nice to know. So, where am I taking you?" I was smiling as I asked this. She had a habit of telling me where and when we were going out. Thank God she was only a friend... I could _not _deal with a woman like her on a daily basis... No way in hell! I loved her to bits, but she was the most demanding woman I've ever had the pleasure of knowing.

"Oh, nowhere fancy. I plan on dancing up a storm so while I need sustenance, I don't want anything too heavy that will make me throw up after an hour on the floor."

_Of course not..._

"So..."

"Subway!"

"Subway... Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're a man, of course! Now, hurry the hell up... I'm hungry."

"Aye, aye Ma'am..." I said laughing as I made my way to my bedroom. "Pushy bitch..."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Did _not_!"

"Hurry up!" _Yeah... that's right... _

Just to mess with her a little more, I made sure to take extra special attention to my cleaning regimen. I made sure that I got to _every _nook and cranny... shaved _every _inch of my face – three times, combed _every _hair on my head _just _right... When I'd been in the bathroom for thirty minutes and finally wasted enough time, I just leant against the basin and waited... It didn't take long; her patience had finally come to an end!

"For fuck's sake Dimitri..." she called out from the other side of the bathroom door. "Did you lose your dick down the drain or something? Guys never take this long in the bathroom. Get your ass out here or I'm coming in to get you."

"But I'm naked..." I yelled smirking.

"I don't care... I'm leaving in _ten_ minutes and so are you, clothed or not. Wear what I've laid out on the bed."

_Oh good Lord! _"Yes Mother..."

All I heard was the loud bang of my bedroom door... _Huh, thought I'd get a bite from that one..._

I opened the bathroom door and poked my head out... Yup, coast is clear! I looked at the bed and groaned. "I'm NOT going to subway in this Tasha!"

"Yes you are." She yelled from the living room. "It's that or it's nothing, take your pick. Eight minutes..." _Bitch... _"I heard that too!"

I groaned as I looked down to the black leather pants and red, short sleeved button up shirt on the bed... I was going to pass out with heat stroke in this shit.

"Five minutes..."

_God give me strength!_

"Three minutes..."

_Wonder what she'd do if she came in and I wasn't dressed..._

"You'd better be dressed Dimitri." She said moments before my door opened. I sat smirking on the edge of my bed, right where I'd been sitting for the last three minutes... "Prick... you could have come outside if you had nothing better to do than sit there like that."

"I know, but then I wouldn't get to mess with you a little more..."

"Are you going to be like this all night?" She asked raising her eyebrows in question.

"Probably... So, where's your other half tonight?" I knew where her other half was, I was just in a stirring mood...

"Ungh... In meetings, and I'm not talking about Cam right now, I want to go out." She said as she stuck her tongue at me and turned around to go back outside. "I'm leaving!" I laughed as I got up and followed her out to my car.

"Smile Crocodile..." I said as I slid inside and closed the door.

"I'm not talking to you." She said annoyed. I loved stirring her up...

"Cool..." I through my head back laughing as I tried to move out of the way of flying fists...

We drove to the closest Subway and sat down to eat. All she did while there was smirk at the blatant ogling of every female in the store, I had to repeat my order three times to the girl before she got it right. One brave woman from the table next to us even tried to give me her number, but the 'back off bitch' glare from Tasha soon had her scurrying back to her friends.

"You did this on purpose didn't you?" I asked as we finished up.

"I have no idea what you mean Dimitri."

"Ah-huh... sure you don't. Keep smiling bitch..." I threatened with my own smile. I had no idea what I'd do, but I was fairly confident that I'd find a way to get back at her by the nights end.

"Yeah, yeah, you don't scare me. Quit while you're ahead before I make you buy me dessert too!" _See... demanding... I much preferred my quiet, single life. No way did I want or need to complicate my already busy life._

_~MLD~_

Luckily we found a carpark just up the road from the club that we normally went to. That was probably because we were _un_fashionably early... Seems like we weren't the only ones though, by the time we got inside the place was pulsing.

"Oh hey, Eddie's at the bar." Tasha said with a nod in that direction. "I wonder if it's just him and Nat or if everyone's here tonight?"

"Let's go find out shall we?"

It didn't take us long to weave our way through the bouncing girls over to where Eddie stood. "Hey Castile." Tasha greeted.

"Oh hey Tash, Dimitri... Chris didn't say you guys were coming tonight." He said as he nodded a greeting to me.

"I haven't spoken to him in a couple of days and coming here tonight was a spur of the moment thing." Tash had to lean in so that he could hear her over the music and I looked around to see the others sitting at our normal table. "Is Nat here?"

"Yeah, she's over there, I'm just getting drinks."

"What can I get you guys?" Adrian, the bartender asked.

"A Heineken, two rum and cokes and a fluffy duck Thanks Adrian." Eddie ordered. _Thank God I didn't have to order that shit... Fluffy Duck... How embarrassing!_

"Two Stoli on the rocks, and make it the good stuff..." I ordered for Tasha and myself.

"Don't I always..." Adrian smiled as he went to get our drinks. I always bought our drinks as we never trashed ourselves like the others did. The others always took turns buying rounds; Eddie always going first.

"Hey guys! Back again I see." I heard from behind me. I turned to my left to see the tall blonde that either owned or managed the place. Avril... Ava... Av...

"Avery!" Tasha greeted. _That's it... Avery!_ I thought to myself. _"_Looks like it's gonna be busy tonight."

"Yeah, me and a couple of hundred college students are finally finished with exams and shit and by the looks they've all decided to let loose tonight and have a good night out. I on the other hand will still be up to my armpits in paperwork all night!"

"Well that's a drag. Are you happy that college life is over?" Tasha asked.

"Yes and no, I'll miss it but I'm eager to get on with my life. I'll let you go; have a good night alright!" The girls said goodbye just as Adrian placed our drinks in front of us.

"Are you sitting with us?" Eddie asked grabbing his.

Tasha grimaced a little before answering him. "We'll come on over a bit later on. Don't tell Christian that we're here, alright."

"Okay..." he drawled. "Are you two fighting again?"

"Not exactly, just a... difference of opinions you could say."

"No worries. I'll talk to you guys later." We said our goodbyes as he turned back to Adrian to ask for a tray.

"What's going on with you and your brother?" I asked her.

"Nothing really, I'll tell you later. I just want to have fun tonight, okay?" I had a feeling it had to do with all the time Cam was putting in at work. I've known Tash long enough to know how she gets when she feels 'unloved'...

We found an empty tall table and stools close to the dance floor and finished our drinks while watching the writhing bodies of those in front of us. "Hey, she's nice Dimitri."

I followed Tasha's eyes to a couple of blonde girls grinding on each other. I turned back to her and raised my eyebrow in question... "Somehow I don't think they're really _my_ type Tash and plus, you know I like my life just the way it is."

"Whatever you say, Lover Boy! How long's it been now?"

_Too bloody long..._

Once our drinks were drunk, I was dragged up onto the dance floor. As per our normal agreement, we played it up with each other so that neither of us would be hit on, but it didn't always work... Some girls wouldn't think twice about propositioning me even if I had my arms wrapped around Tasha's waist...

"I'm gonna get another drink; you want one?" I asked.

"What do you think?"

"That's a no then?" I teased.

"Funny, smart ass!" I chuckled under my breath as she went back to our table and I went over to the bar. I leant up against the padded edge of the bar and waited for Adrian to finish up the order he was doing.

"What'll be?" he asked me as he handed a girl some change.

"Another two Stoli's on ice thanks Adrian."

"That's a new look for you Dimitri, who are you trying to impress?" he asked, nodding at the pants I was made to wear.

I looked down and rolled my eyes. "No-one... this is Tasha's idea of fun..."

He shook his head smiling as he started filling the two glasses. Just then my senses were bombarded with a scent so sweet it made my mouth water, and it wasn't the Vodka! I took a quick glance to my left and saw the side profile of a stunning brunette. She was standing with Avery and another tall blonde but it was the brunette that had my total and utter attention.

"What do you guys want to drink?" I heard Avery ask them.

"Two Black Russians and make them doubles..." The blonde yelled, I could see the amusement in the smaller brunettes face, it seemed like this wasn't out of the ordinary. I smirked at the thought of letting her know just how close she was to a _real _Russian...

"Did you hear that Babe?" Avery shouted to Adrian.

"Sure did, Sweet Cheeks." He said smiling as he put my drinks in front of me. I handed him a twenty and looked down at my drink while waiting for my change. _Oh for shit's sake... fluffy ducks and sweet cheeks... What is wrong with guys lately?_

"Is that Adrian?" I heard the tall blonde ask. The whole time I was hyper aware of the woman to my left.

"Yeah, isn't he dreamy?" Avery said as Adrian came back. I wanted to stay and wait for the brunette to speak, but with Adrian busy and my drinks in my hand, I had to leave. With another glance as I hedged away from the bar, my eyes took a quick inventory... Dark hair, possibly black, half way down her back and she'd been poured into a black dress that hugged every curve of her small body, but it was the top of the dress that made me take a second look... Straps! Lots of straps, like someone tried to tie her up! _Mmmm... I need to leave!_

I left the three giggling girls and made my way back to Tasha... I placed the drinks down on the table and took my seat. I couldn't get that scent out of my head.

"I know that look." Tasha said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"You're practically drooling D... which one is she?" I rolled my eyes before lifting my glass up and throwing back half of its contents.

"No-one, just finish your drink..."

"Oh come on..."

"I don't know what you're talking about Tash."

"You know you don't have to stick with me if you find someone you're interested in right?"

"Yes, but as I said before, I like my life how it is. I'm not looking for anyone right now."

"Who said anything like that? Who said it has to be anything more than one night?"

"You know that isn't me Tasha..."

"It could be..." I had to steer her away from this conversation and I knew exactly what would shut her up!

"What are you arguing with Christian about?"

"Fine..." she said before throwing her whole drink back. "I'm going out to dance, finish that and meet me out there." She said before leaving me on my own.

I turned away from her retreating form and looked back to the bar; I just wanted another glimpse, but she wasn't there anymore. I threw the last of my drink down and went out to the dance floor. Tasha had the attention of quite a few dancers by the time I arrived and with a few acerbic glares, she sent them scattering. "You're such a tease..." I said as I bent down to her ear.

I hadn't intended to but as we danced, my eyes glanced around the party goers on and off the dance floor. It didn't take long to find them at a small table close to our regular table. I saw them both laughing and continually glance over towards where our other friends were and my eyes followed. What I saw, I most definitely didn't like.

I could see Mason's interest as plain as day, even in the dim lighting of the club; she was exactly his type. I knew Christian's eyes were on the friend but my irritation levels were now through the roof. I had no idea why, but I had to fight everything in me not to run over there and tell Mason to fuck off...

"I need another drink..." Tasha said loudly as she pulled me towards the smaller bar at the back of the club. "Plus, I think we should probably go say hello to my brother before he thinks I'm purposely avoiding him."

"Aren't you?"

"No, I'm not."

As I looked up again, I saw the two girls walking over to our friends... I ignored the thoughts that ran around in my head of being able to find out who she was, I ignored the want of being able to look directly at her without it coming across as ogling, of being able to speak to her and not having everyone think I was interested... Because I wasn't... at all... I had a life, a career... that I loved... I didn't need anything else right now... I didn't need the complication of a woman in my life... I was most definitely _not _interested... At All!

It wasn't long before I realised that I was in fact standing frozen, staring at the stunning brunette, it was Tasha's voice that ended up pulling me out of my inner monologue. "I've ordered the drinks Dimitri; bring them over when they're done, okay!" With that, she started to walk away. Before she'd even taken two steps away, our drinks were placed in front of me. I followed Tasha over to where our group was congregated and mere feet away from... _her! _

"Christian... Who's your new friend?" I heard Tasha ask. The blue eyes that mirrored that of his sister's looked up and a flash of irritation passed through them before he spoke. I slowed my stride so that I could hear a little more of the conversation before anyone noticed me. I took the opportunity to look at the brunette and the way Mason leant into her where she sat between him and her friend was seriously annoying me...

"Oh, this is Lissa... Lissa, this is my sister, Natasha." _Oh... full name... Yup, he was pissed at her all right... _His tone was clipped and spoke volumes to how he was feeling. To those who didn't know him as well as I did, they may not have picked up on it, hopefully the night wouldn't turn to shit because of these two... "I didn't know you were coming here tonight."

I was close enough to them now and I saw the brunette look up; obviously she heard the bite in his tone as well. But the look I saw her throw Tasha's way was not a welcoming one.

"Neither did I." Tasha said. As I approached, the girl took a sip of her drink. It was then that she looked directly at me... then she choked. A lot!

"You give new meaning to 'breathing it in' Rose." Mason chuckled beside her as Lissa whacked her back.

_Rose... Yeah, that fits..._

"Just concentrate on swallowing your drink and not your tongue, Rose." The blonde I now knew was named Lissa said laughing over the music. Almost on auto-pilot, I made my way to an empty seat opposite _Rose, _unable to take my eyes off her. My eyes took in everything in the few seconds it took me to sit down; the size of her feet in her small yet dangerously high stiletto's, her long, smooth, shapely legs, that fuck hot strappy dress, the ample chest it showed off... stunning face. I watched her bend forward and slightly into Lissa and even as she kept coughing, I could tell they were talking to one another.

Even though my eyes hadn't left Rose, I didn't miss Lissa's eyes flick up to look at me; their heads were that close together. Rose's face bloomed a soft pink as Lissa laughed, I found myself hoping that it had something to do with me...

_Damn it! Look the fuck away Dimitri... you don't want this remember... Look... AWAY!_

"Are you alright? Sounds like you're gonna cough up a lung." Mason asked as her coughs died away and she looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." _Her voice... God, I want to hear my name fall from those lips... FUCK! No I don't... _"I just hate it when they put bones in my drink without telling me."

Instantly the incessant chatter at our table stopped for a few seconds before Mason laughed loudly. A small smile pulled at Rose's lips, mine followed in response, but I could tell by the look she was giving him, she thought he was going a little overboard. When she looked back around and found my eyes still firmly focused on hers, her cheeks flushed once more.

_Yes! _

"_Shit_." I hissed to myself between gritted teeth... I was more taken by this woman that I wanted to be... That was what I now called my 'Danger Will Robinson' moment!

"Come on Rose, let's dance." Lissa said as she pulled her friend out of the chair. I felt my body relax slightly as the two girls moved towards the dance floor but I still couldn't stop watching her.

"So, now I know who took your interest before, lover boy." Tasha said from my right. I hadn't even realised she'd sat down beside me... I rolled my eyes before looking back at the girls. Their hands were clenched in one another's as they spoke animatedly face to face. Then the music changed.

_FUCK!_

It wasn't so much the music as it was what they were now doing... with each other, but the music certainly helped...

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)

But you keep fronting (Uh)

Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

My mouth suddenly went dry. I lifted my glass to my lips but the show going on in front of me was more important... When I realised I was yet to actually taste anything, I went to take a sip but then I thought better of it. No telling how long before I was going to be able to stand up from my seated position to go and get another one with this raging boner going on in my tight fucking leather pants...

Typical and

Hardly the type I fall for

I like when the physical

Don't leave me asking for more

Rose turned in front of her friend so that they were both facing where we were all sitting. My eyes burned as I watched Lissa's hands sliding down Rose's sides. My jaw clenched as her hands crossed over Rose's flat stomach, and I growled at the sight of hands making their way between her legs...

It's official... I'll _not_ be standing up again tonight; at least not until every person here has left...

I'm a sexy mama (mama)

Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)

What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)

Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)

I swallow the saliva that has pooled in my mouth and nearly choked on it as I watched hands that had just been between the legs of the object of my desire, suddenly snake their way upwards...

"Holy _fuck!_" I heard behind me... I felt my lip start to curl in a feeling I can only describe as 'possessive' and all I wanted to do was smash those words back down Mason's fucking mouth but I couldn't take my eyes off the Venus in front of me.

"Well, I think it's safe to say I know how those two hope the night plays out..." Tasha said beside me.

"I'll be happy to make sure it does." Mason said. I turned to him, my eyes passing over Christian as I did. He was enjoying the show as much as I was.

"Mason, shut your mouth before I do." I turned away from him and back out to the dance floor but not before I saw his eyes narrow in thought. Mason may be many things; rude, crude, a womaniser... he was also sharp as a tac!

I breathed a sigh of relief when the song finished... I knew I'd never be able to listen to that song again without getting hard... the music and the visual were now burned into my brain. The girls walked towards us smirking... They knew _exactly_ what their little show had done to every male who'd seen them – including us... me.

She tried not to look my way as she sat back into her previous seat, but she couldn't help herself.

"That was the hottest thing I've seen in a long time." Mason said loud enough for me to hear.

Rose smiled and looked up to me before looking back to Mase. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." She said with a slight slur...

"Hey Mason," Christian called out. "...wipe the drool off your face. If you're going to think of Rose naked, do it in the privacy of your own bathroom hey..."

"Why wait till then Ozera when she's sitting right in front of me?"

"Oh yeah?" Rose said. I hadn't realised she'd drunk so much. "Huh. Well, I guess this _is_ a good time to think about me naked, then."

"I doubt there's ever a bad time to think about you naked." I mumbled to myself. Conversation went on around me for the next half hour or so and the more she drank, the more I learnt about her. I didn't like the way Mason was looking at her, plastering her with drinks or how close he was sitting to her but I _did_ like the way she was looking at me. When she started saying things about her sexual experiences, I thought it was time to excuse myself and go get a drink.

"What'll it be?" The bartender asked.

"Stoli on the rocks thanks."

"Make that two..." a voice said beside me. I looked down and smiled. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes glistened in the blinking lights of the club. "So... you come here often?"

I only last three seconds before I laugh. "As a matter of fact... yeah, I do. But you don't; I would have remembered you."

"Oh yeah... Why's that?"

My hand was up and my fingers were tracing the line of her cheeks before I even realised my hand had moved. "Because if I'd seen you before tonight; you would be sitting on my lap right now instead of sitting beside Mason."

I watched her eyes as they slowly took in what I'd said. I revelled in the mischievous look that came across her face...

"That can always be arranged."

"Yes, it can."

"That'll be ten-fifty thanks." The bartender said pulling my attention away from Rose. I pulled out my wallet and grabbed a twenty...

"Thanks." I said before looking back to the inebriated girl beside me. I bent down to her ear so she could hear me better, but my eyes lifted to the others at our table. "So, does my lap look comfy to you? Personally, I know you'll enjoy it."

I saw her skin prickle over her shoulder and down her arm when I pulled away to look down at her, I was also happy to see her smiling. "I'm sure I will." Her eyes flicked down to my crotch just before she reached for her drink on the bar. "Lead the way."

I felt her grab onto the waistband of my pants at my back as I led us back my friends. I couldn't wait to see Mason's face when she joined me on my single chair.

I sat down and looked up as Rose stood in front of me, biting her bottom lip. "Don't tell me you're shy all of a sudden." I said opening my arms out wide.

"Not at all..." she said as she finally sat down across my lap. "I was just seeing where everything was, I didn't want to... squash anything."

"Don't worry; I'll move you to a more, _appropriate_ position if you do." As she got comfortable, my eyes flicked up... straight at Mason... and he wasn't pleased with how the night was shaping up for him.

Five minutes of Rose squirming on my lap was all I could take. I reached over her legs with my left hand and gripped them while my right hand snaked up her back and latched onto the back of her neck; pulling her body snugly into mine.

I nuzzled her ear with my nose before taking her earlobe into my mouth... She tasted divine. "Rose, if you keep squirming around like that, I'll have to find something to keep you in one spot." I made sure she understood what I meant by pushing my hips up underneath her.

She turned her face so that she was looking me square in the eye before bringing her mouth to my ear.

"Why do you think I've been squirming...?" _Oh, she's too good to be true! _As I took in her seemingly innocent eyes, I slipped my fingers just under the hem of her dress. "Did you find anything to keep me... in place?"

"I think I have. Want me to show you what I found?"

Her eyes widened. "Here...?" I looked around at the people sitting opposite us and sure enough, one set of eyes were pointed our way... I moved my left hand that up till now was just under the hem of her dress and slipped it between her silky thighs. Thank fuck the chair we were on was against a wall and slightly in shadow.

"Only if you want." I wouldn't do anything she wasn't comfortable with, but something told me she would thoroughly enjoy what I had in mind.

"Is anyone watching?" Even in the dim lighting of the club I could see her eyes change and fill with a lusty look. _Yeah... _I glanced back to my friends around me and this time I found her friend looking back at us as well.

"Yes, do you want me to stop?" I asked looking back into her eyes.

"No." She said leaning into me. She ran her nose up my neck, taking a deep breath as she went. My eyes closed as she ran the tip of her tongue around the edge of my ear. "God you smell good enough to eat."

I smiled at her implication; whether it was meant that way or not... "Mmm, we may have to go somewhere a bit more private for that, Beautiful."

When she giggled, I knew she was more than okay with what was about to happen and I wasn't about to waste time. I moved my hand further up her thigh, my fingers making circles as I went and giving her plenty of time to stop me. My cock throbbed as I felt her legs part slightly of their own accord. I've never done anything like this before and it was the fucking sexiest and erotic thing I've ever experienced. A part of me sort of felt like I shouldn't be doing this to her here but shit... she was making it really hard to stop. No pun intended.

I turned my face towards hers as my fingertips finally reached the top of her legs. I touched the corner of her mouth with the tip of my tongue and let out a groan when I felt the edge of her lace panties. "How 'bout we go somewhere a little more private?" I managed to say. I had to give her one last out...

"No... Here..." _Oh fuck yes... _She turned her face just enough... I had to taste more... My hand was still knotted in her hair and I used it to hold her as I pressed my lips to hers, hard. As my tongue ghosted over her lips, my fingers copied between her legs.

My cock throbbed as she moaned into my mouth and I couldn't wait any longer... As my tongue pushed past her lips and into the warm, wet cavern of her mouth, my long, thick fingers pushed past the lace and into the warm, wet cavern of her body.

My thumb pressed hard against her swollen clit and my eyes rolled as her body clenched tightly around my fingers... My abs clenched and my body instinctively tried to edge closer to where we both wanted to be. "Ohhhh... fuuuuck..." she moaned against my lips.

Slowly, my fingers slid in and out, curling upwards with each stroke. My thumb circling, pressing... It was quickly becoming too much... With our foreheads together, my eyes opened, I had to see her face... Warm, chocolate brown eyes, drowning in lust stared back at me. I looked down to where my hand disappeared under her dress... more... we needed more. Three fingers... pushed, hard... "Unnngh..." she moaned again. I looked up...

She's close... I can feel it.

I circle her, inside and out.

"Yes..." she whispers on a hot breath...

I feel her tremble and clench...

I hold her eyes with mine, silently telling to her keep looking at me.

She tries to kiss me but her head is too foggy...

So I pull her plump, bottom lip into my mouth before tracing her lips with my tongue. I want to watch her come apart...

More pressure, in... out... She's drenched...

Her eyes widened as her body tightened. I eagerly took her mouth with mine, swallowing her moans as she came on my fingers, my mind's eye easily replacing them for my throbbing cock, sliding, thrusting, hitting just the right spot. My tongue, once more mirroring the action going on between her legs. I stoked her slowly as she came down and I couldn't help but smile as I felt the pulsing of her sex. After seeing her cum on my fingers, I needed to see her cum on me...

Suddenly I remembered; we weren't alone. My eyes flicked up to where everyone else was sitting. Lissa was now occupied with Christian, my cousin Eddie was in much the same situation as me but with his girlfriend Natalie. When I realised that Mason had decided to leave, I couldn't help but smile... I guess things got a little too hot for him...

Just then, an elbow jabbed me in the ribs. I looked to my left and saw Tasha leaning towards me.

"I'm gonna head off, Camille caught an early flight and is coming to get me."

"Oh, okay... That's fine. Say hello for me." She stood up and went to say goodbye to the others around us but my attention was elsewhere...

"Who's Camille?" Rose asked.

"Her girlfriend."

"As in..."

"Lover, Tasha's gay." I clarified... I smiled as her eyes widened in shock and what appeared to be... relief.

"Well, that certainly explains her dirty dancing before... I like her a whole lot more now..." she said grinning.

"Not too much I hope."


End file.
